The drawers are commonly applied to the general office facilities such as storage cabinet, data cabinet, and so forth. Besides, the drawer structures are always attached to the desks for storing or collecting data or articles, thereby increasing their practical utility among family or office facilities.
For the existing stacked drawers that can be pulled out individually, if one of the drawers is pulled out, the other drawer that mounts above or underneath this opened drawer may be pulled out simultaneously. Accordingly, a conventional interlocking device that uses a braking rod to lock the upper or lower drawer is mounted among drawers for preventing the other drawers from being pulled out. Besides, a lock head is mounted on one of these drawers for locking these stacked drawers simultaneously, wherein a stopper is mounted beside every drawer on the same side as the lock head. As a result, when the lock head is rotated by a specific angle, a lock sheet is driven by a connection rod so as to lock these drawers simultaneously.
These drawers are not interlocked securely because the conventional drawer locking structure is not strong enough and an additional connection device must be mounted between the lock head and every drawer.